Harry Potter y los príncipes mestizos
by el-duo-mas-1
Summary: Empieza el sexto curso...Harry estará preparado para volver a enfrentarse a Voldemort?...este tendrá un nuevo aliado?.un campeonato internacional de quiditch en Hogwarts..y un par de mellizos con un oscuro pasado .los que decidirán el principio del fin
1. prologo

Notas iniciales:Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! Somos .....El dúo más uno!!!!!!! (que horrendo nombre.....pero que se hará.....)..nuestros nombres son: Luz , Lisha y Karina

Esperamos que les guste nuestro fanfic somos principiantes espero que nos entiendan.......

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no nos pertenece (pero ya estamos planeando para que nos pertenezca(muajajajajaja))....O.oU

N. Lisha: Por favor dejen reviews si no no podremos saber si el fic les gusta o no

N.Karina:Sipi!!!háganlo please!!!!

N.luz:sin hacerlos esperar más a continuación....

Harry Potter y los príncipes mestizos

PROLOGO

Apareció una sombra en una noche de luna llena , era una silueta casi intangible y delicada que pasó fugazmente, no tenia apariencia de ser de este mundo.

Acercándose más a la luz de un farol el rostro de este ser poseía facciones angelicales q solo eran eclipsadas por sus ojos.

Estos ojos llevaban rabia, dolor y gran sufrimiento en aquella mirada, un sufrimiento q solo podía ser causado por el nefasto destino.

Tan nefasto destino sólo fue causado por un amor prohibido, amor que nunca tuvo esperanza.

Aún recordaba aquel muchacho, aquel al que amó

-------------------FLASH BACK--------------------

Se encontraba escondida cerca del lago de Hogwarts cuando los vió

Él pasó con otra

Yo le vi pasar

Siempre dulce el viento

Y el camino en paz

¡Y estos ojos míseros

le vieron pasar!

Le vió junto a ella y vio amor en sus miradas, lo unico que pudo hacer fue llorar.

Él va amando a otra

por la tierra en flor

A abierto el espino

pasa una canción

¡Y él va amando a otra

por la tierra en flor!

Él la besó en los labios........fue el principio del final

Él beso a la otra

a orillas del mar

resbaló en las olas

la luna de azahar

¡Y no untó mi sangre

la extensión del mar!

Sólo pudo derramar unas lagrimas más y se marchó.

Sólo se dijo esto ultimo:

-Él irá con otra

por la eternidad

habrá cielos dulces

(Dios quiera callar)

¡Y él irá con otra

por la eternidad!

--------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK------------------------

Esta pobre mujer tuvo una maldición .........la maldición del desamor.....

Pero como decía la antigua sabiduría oriental ....."La luz y la oscurida se harán uno pero como todo se tendrán que separar"

--------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------

Ya anochecía cuando tocaron a la puerta y ella fue a abrirla y al verle se asombro

¿?-¿qué haces aquí?

¿?-...Es que....estoy cansado ya de todo.....se que cometí un error.

¿?-Pero que dices?.......¿Cuál error?-estaba desconcertada por sus palabras...

¿?-El peor error de mi vida.......el dejarte ir cuando sabía que me amabas......

Y capturó sus labios en un beso apasionado..........

-------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------------

Aún recordaba aquella fugaz felicidad ,pensando que al fin podría ser feliz con el amor de su vida; pero todo fue una mentira.

No había sido su amado aquel que le tocó la puerta, aquel que le dijo hermosas palabras y la hizo feliz.........sino que era su peor enemigo.

Fue como un balde de agua fría enterarse de esta noticia, sobre quien la engañó.......pero peor aún fue una noticia que afectaría toda su vida.

Estaba embarazada, no sabía que hacer, todo su mundo se sumió en un caos.......no sabía si tener a ese niño o no..........Sabía que ese niño que venía no tenía la culpa de nada .......pero si nacía ella tendría que huir por la vergüenza y dejar a toda su familia, sus amigos y a su gran amor por culpa de la deshonra cometida.

Pero con una gran determinación no le importo lo que pasaría solo ahora pensaba en aquel ser que nacería al cual le daría todo el amor que nunca pudo darle a el amor de su vida.

Pasaron los meses y llegó ese gran día......

Ya oscurecía y parecía que iba a ser una horrenda noche hacía ya varias horas había dado a luz y grande fue su sorpresa que en vez de tener un hijo tuvo mellizos, un niño y una niña., ellos eran en todos los detalles igual a ella.

Eran casi las 10 pm . Ya se le habían pasado todos los dolores del parto gracias a la poción que tomó. Pero había algo tenebroso en el ambiente que hizo que su intuición se mantuviera alerta........

Lo primero que hizo fue escribirle una carta a su padre sabía que el entendería........también tenia a alguien quien cuidara a sus niños por si algo le pasaba ya les había puesto unos hermosos collares a sus hijos cada uno con sus respectivos nombres.....

Oyó una gran explosión cera de la casa......sabía que era él.....dejó a sus niños en la cuna y al lado pusó la carta para su padre.

Fue al recibidor.......esperaba que aquella persona entrara.

Se oyó un "clic" en la puerta y entro un hombre

Lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse a los ojos.....luego empezó una gran discusión ...hasta tal punto llegó que ella empezo a tirarle cuanta cosa callera en su mano.

En eso .....lo último que ella vio....un haz de luz verde emanando de la varita de aquel hombre.......

Ella como cualquier mortal sucumbió ante el poder de avada kedavra , la maldición asesina.

Él vio el cadáver y no mostró algún arrepentimiento, sino más bien una cruel satisfacción no solo por su muerte sino por el dolor que sentirían sus enemigos al perder algo que según ellos pensaban era especial....

Se oyó otro estruendo como de alguien que se aparecía no podía quedarse tenía otras cosas que hacer.....desapareció de la casa......

Albus Dumbledore llegó a la casa y segundos después oyo un ruido........supo que había llegado tarde....

Cuando entró encontró todas las cosas tiradas y otras ya rotas a lo largo del recibidor.......siguió caminado entre los escombros hasta que encontro el cuerpo inerte de ella........sabía que de nada servía llorar pero no pudo derramar unas lagrimas .....después de unos minutos oyo un llanto seguido de otro.

Subió las escaleras hacia las demás habitaciones hasta que encontró la indicada......vió a los mellizos llorando en su cuna....

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.........

Cuando salió de la casa era luna llena, sabía que ese día ocurriría otra tragedia que el trato de evitar, pero por ahora lo más importante sería mantener a salvo a esos niños........ya que de ellos dependería una gran parte del futuro............

Notas Finales:

N. Luz: Uy quien es esa extraña mujer????.....que tiene que ver en la historia????.....es un personaje conocido o desconocido?????......Señores que corran las apuestas........adivinaran nuestros lectores de quien se trata?????

.Lisha :Creo que ya enloquecio.....no es cierto??.....

.Karina:.....Si tienes razón

.Luz: Muajajajaja......no creo que nadie adivine......muajajajajajaja

Lisha y Karina:O.o nuU

N.Luz : Bueno ya me calme.......

N.Lisha y Karina: Al fin!!!!!!

N.Luz : que quisieron decir.....

N.Lisha y Karina: Nada!!!!!

N.Luz:.....Bueno.....Para el que no sepa el poema que pusimos en este prologo fue Balada de Gabriela Mistral......es muy triste......pero que se hara......

N.de todas :......Hasta la proxima!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. prologo1

Notas iniciales:Hola! Somos ...El dúo más uno! (que horrendo nombre...pero que se hará...)..nuestros nombres son: Luz , Lisha y Karina

Esperamos que les guste nuestro fanfic somos principiantes espero que nos entiendan...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no nos pertenece (pero ya estamos planeando para que nos pertenezca(muajajajajaja))...O.oU

N. Lisha: Por favor dejen reviews si no no podremos saber si el fic les gusta o no

N.Karina:Sipi!háganlo please!

N.luz:sin hacerlos esperar más a continuación...

Harry Potter y los príncipes mestizos

PROLOGO

Apareció una sombra en una noche de luna llena , era una silueta casi intangible y delicada que pasó fugazmente, no tenia apariencia de ser de este mundo.

Acercándose más a la luz de un farol el rostro de este ser poseía facciones angelicales q solo eran eclipsadas por sus ojos.

Estos ojos llevaban rabia, dolor y gran sufrimiento en aquella mirada, un sufrimiento q solo podía ser causado por el nefasto destino.

Tan nefasto destino sólo fue causado por un amor prohibido, amor que nunca tuvo esperanza.

Aún recordaba aquel muchacho, aquel al que amó

FLASH BACK

Se encontraba escondida cerca del lago de Hogwarts cuando los vió

Él pasó con otra

Yo le vi pasar

Siempre dulce el viento

Y el camino en paz

¡Y estos ojos míseros

le vieron pasar!

Le vió junto a ella y vio amor en sus miradas, lo unico que pudo hacer fue llorar.

Él va amando a otra

por la tierra en flor

A abierto el espino

pasa una canción

¡Y él va amando a otra

por la tierra en flor!

Él la besó en los labios...fue el principio del final

Él beso a la otra

a orillas del mar

resbaló en las olas

la luna de azahar

¡Y no untó mi sangre

la extensión del mar!

Sólo pudo derramar unas lagrimas más y se marchó.

Sólo se dijo esto ultimo:

Él irá con otra

por la eternidad

habrá cielos dulces

(Dios quiera callar)

¡Y él irá con otra

por la eternidad!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esta pobre mujer tuvo una maldición ...la maldición del desamor...

Pero como decía la antigua sabiduría oriental ..."La luz y la oscurida se harán uno pero como todo se tendrán que separar"

FLASH BACK

Ya anochecía cuando tocaron a la puerta y ella fue a abrirla y al verle se asombro

�?-¿qué haces aquí?

�?-...Es que...estoy cansado ya de todo...se que cometí un error.

�?-Pero que dices?...¿Cuál error?-estaba desconcertada por sus palabras...

�?-El peor error de mi vida...el dejarte ir cuando sabía que me amabas...

Y capturó sus labios en un beso apasionado...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Aún recordaba aquella fugaz felicidad ,pensando que al fin podría ser feliz con el amor de su vida; pero todo fue una mentira.

No había sido su amado aquel que le tocó la puerta, aquel que le dijo hermosas palabras y la hizo feliz...sino que era su peor enemigo.

Fue como un balde de agua fría enterarse de esta noticia, sobre quien la engañó...pero peor aún fue una noticia que afectaría toda su vida.

Estaba embarazada, no sabía que hacer, todo su mundo se sumió en un caos...no sabía si tener a ese niño o no...Sabía que ese niño que venía no tenía la culpa de nada ...pero si nacía ella tendría que huir por la vergüenza y dejar a toda su familia, sus amigos y a su gran amor por culpa de la deshonra cometida.

Pero con una gran determinación no le importo lo que pasaría solo ahora pensaba en aquel ser que nacería al cual le daría todo el amor que nunca pudo darle a el amor de su vida.

Pasaron los meses y llegó ese gran día...

Ya oscurecía y parecía que iba a ser una horrenda noche hacía ya varias horas había dado a luz y grande fue su sorpresa que en vez de tener un hijo tuvo mellizos, un niño y una niña., ellos eran en todos los detalles igual a ella.

Eran casi las 10 pm . Ya se le habían pasado todos los dolores del parto gracias a la poción que tomó. Pero había algo tenebroso en el ambiente que hizo que su intuición se mantuviera alerta...

Lo primero que hizo fue escribirle una carta a su padre sabía que el entendería...también tenia a alguien quien cuidara a sus niños por si algo le pasaba ya les había puesto unos hermosos collares a sus hijos cada uno con sus respectivos nombres...

Oyó una gran explosión cera de la casa...sabía que era él...dejó a sus niños en la cuna y al lado pusó la carta para su padre.

Fue al recibidor...esperaba que aquella persona entrara.

Se oyó un "clic" en la puerta y entro un hombre

Lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse a los ojos...luego empezó una gran discusión ...hasta tal punto llegó que ella empezo a tirarle cuanta cosa callera en su mano.

En eso ...lo último que ella vio...un haz de luz verde emanando de la varita de aquel hombre...

Ella como cualquier mortal sucumbió ante el poder de avada kedavra , la maldición asesina.

Él vio el cadáver y no mostró algún arrepentimiento, sino más bien una cruel satisfacción no solo por su muerte sino por el dolor que sentirían sus enemigos al perder algo que según ellos pensaban era especial...

Se oyó otro estruendo como de alguien que se aparecía no podía quedarse tenía otras cosas que hacer...desapareció de la casa...

Albus Dumbledore llegó a la casa y segundos después oyo un ruido...supo que había llegado tarde...

Cuando entró encontró todas las cosas tiradas y otras ya rotas a lo largo del recibidor...siguió caminado entre los escombros hasta que encontro el cuerpo inerte de ella...sabía que de nada servía llorar pero no pudo derramar unas lagrimas ...después de unos minutos oyo un llanto seguido de otro.

Subió las escaleras hacia las demás habitaciones hasta que encontró la indicada...vió a los mellizos llorando en su cuna...

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer...

Cuando salió de la casa era luna llena, sabía que ese día ocurriría otra tragedia que el trato de evitar, pero por ahora lo más importante sería mantener a salvo a esos niños...ya que de ellos dependería una gran parte del futuro...

Notas Finales:

N. Luz: Uy quien es esa extraña mujer?...que tiene que ver en la historia?...es un personaje conocido o desconocido?...Señores que corran las apuestas...adivinaran nuestros lectores de quien se trata?

.Lisha :Creo que ya enloquecio...no es cierto?...

.Karina:...Si tienes razón

.Luz: Muajajajaja...no creo que nadie adivine...muajajajajajaja

Lisha y Karina:O.o nuU

N.Luz : Bueno ya me calme...

N.Lisha y Karina: Al fin!

N.Luz : que quisieron decir...

N.Lisha y Karina: Nada!

N.Luz:...Bueno...Para el que no sepa el poema que pusimos en este prologo fue Balada de Gabriela Mistral...es muy triste...pero que se hara...

N.de todas :...Hasta la proxima!


End file.
